paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Snow Caper
Summary The gangs headed up to jake's mountian for a little fun in the snow but a real adventure bay snow monster causes customers to flie for it Script (the Mystery Group is on their way to a spooky house we cut to the pups watching Snoober-Dog and the Mystery Group) Zuma:Ya know dudes Elias was right Snoober dog is a good cartoon. Chase:Yeah. So ryder how much further till we get there? Ryder:In a little bit chase. Skye:I can't wait to see Everest. Cali:Me ether. Katie:According to the map we are about there. Alex:Gosh I can't wait. Ryder:We now only have mysteries to solve and no missions like the old times. Marshall:Are we there? Ryder:Yup. Welcome Gang. (No cars are parked except the mystery patroller) Katie:That strange the resort looks deserted. Cali:DESSERT?! (they angraly look at her) Cali:Sorry. Jake:Dudes you made it. Katie:Jake where is everyone? Jake:The Adventure Bay Snow Monster has been scaring people off I m a victim so yeah. Everest:scary. (skye sees a snowboarder) Jake:Yo Sam. Sam:Oh hi Jake. Jake:This is my girlfriend Sam cortsmen. Sam:No snow monsters are ganna scare me off. Ryder:Well it feels like another mystery. (Later they split up) Ryder:This map could be a clue. Skye:we're still called the paw patrol but we call ourselves the mystery patrol. Chase:Yeah cause we solve crimes. Katie:Yeah like when sabina Alfonson scared us all but we caught her. Ryder:Yeah she just wanted me. Marshall:A clue a clue. Rocky:Hey marshalll's found a clue. Alex:Footprints. Katie:Let's follow them. Rubble:I'll stay here. Ryder:(hand grabs color)Come on rubble. (they follow them and an old ski shack is where they end) Alex:They end right here. Katie:What do you thinks inside? Ryder:Only a ne way to find out. (opens it and stilts that look like the monsters feet) Rocky:Another clue. (katie notices trophies) Katie:There's enough cups for an all night coffee shop. Alex:These paper are a thing. Ryder:what thing? Alex:A clue. Ryder:(reads them)Champion Sam cortsmen won again in adventure bay snowboarding contest. Katie:Wow we got a suspect. (they leave the monster roars off camera they see it) All:ITS THE ADVENTURE BAY SNOW MONSTER! (chase time they ski down a rig and them to a peak then threw an ice cave bad end up at the resort) Ryder:I got it. Rubble:I know im not ganna like this. (he and alex and looking around) Alex:here mr snow monster. (It roars behind them they run off and then right into the trap katie throws snowballs at the beast slips on chases tennis balls and into a net and not chase's) (the ranger arrives) Ranger:Waytago kids you to paw patrol. Jake you must be grateful. Jake:I am sir. Ryder:And the monster is..... (pulls off mask) All:THE EVIL REAL ESTATE MAN?! Real estate man:Yes I thought I could scare Jake into selling the lodge to me and I would have gotten away with it if you kids haven't come along! Rubble:Rubble-Double-Doo. (fades black) Category:Adam Strickland Category:Mystery Story Category:Scary Category:Spooky Category:Spooky story Category:Spooky Tails